A Lil Raven
by AnimeShadows
Summary: All Itachi wanted was to hang with freinds but he got much much more then that, kidnaped,raped and sold...what will happen to the poor lil Raven... This is my first f.f so please be kind! Many different Itachi pairings but alot of the time PeinIta.Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A Small Raven Chapter 1

It was summer, the lil raven tried to keep up with his friends as they ran ahead to the next ride. They had brought him along on they're little trip to the amusement park, he was dizzy, waving them ahead, telling them to go. Itachi sat down not really feeling well as he held his head, siting in the cool shade under a large tree in an unpopular area of the park. The small black haired raven sighed and looked around for his friends as his dizziness faded. Not soon after he lent back again something damp was pressed against his nose and mouth from behind. Itachi tried to hold his breath but soon had to breath, sucking in the druggy smell. Soon he blacked out and could feel his body being picked up and held in strong arms being carried away, he could here people gasp, but he had no clue what they were gasping at as he finally went to darkness .

Itachi slowly opened his onyx black eyes, he was in a small room with light grey walls , there were open pale windows, it seemed to be sometime around 7am, Itachi was lying on a large bed with pale red pillows and a deep red down blanket. The little raven sat up slowly, shaking drowsiness away as he slowly walked to the door, about to try and open it when there was the sound of clicking and the lock on the door turning with a final click. Itachi backed up as the door opened slowly to reveal his captor. Itachi was surprised at what he saw, it was a large man, about 20 or so years old, he has scruffy green hair but the most surprising was half his body was white and the other was black. Itachi backed up, wide eyed as the man stepped forward.

"My names Zetsu" the man says as he leans down and whispers in the ravens ear. " what's your name, pet?"

"u-uh...I-Itachi..." he stumbles backward.

" nice name..." Zetsu stand back up strait as he grins " I think I'll play wit you before I sell you off" He smirks as he grabs itachis chin light " I would keep you but I need the money...and I can most likely get a good price off you..."

Itachi whimpers slightly as he's shoved down onto the bed, his shirt being ripped away as he falls into the middle of the softness. His eyes widen as the strange man walks toward him slipping off his shirt as he crawls onto the bed pushing Itachi down, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand as his free one runs down itachis pale chest. The lil raven squirmed as Zetsu lent down to lick his neck.

"s-stoppit..."Itachi gasps out as he feels the strange mans surprisingly sharp teeth bite down on the soft spot of his neck. Itachi suddenly shuddered as he felt blood drip down his neck, a wet tongue soon following, licking it away. Zetsus soft hand pulled away the rest of itachs cloths before flipping Itachi over in a quick movement, making the weasel gasp as his wrist were violently tugged and tied to his bent knees so he couldn't move as his ass hanged in the air. Itachi yelped as the black and white man kissed the back of his neck.

"I have a lil plan of what to do to you after I'm done with you Itachi..." Zetsu breaths into Itachi's ear before roughly shoved into him cause Itachi to scream in pain. Itachi shoved his face in the pillows, starting to cry. 'Why was this happening to him? He was scared, what dis he mean when he told me that he was going to sell me off?' Just then Itachi bit down on his lip as the larger man thrusted in again, he could feel his legs going slightly numb all the raven cold do was lie there and hope it'd over soon and soon it was as Zetsu cam inside him. Itachi shuddered violently and flopped down on the bed as his hands were untied and the pressure of Zetsu leaving. He could hear Zetsu say something from behind him, near the door.

"well you wert as fun as I thought you'd be but I'll still get a good price... If you can move go clean your self up bait over in the bathroom" Zetsu waved toward a door in the corner of the room. "I'll be back later Tachi-chan". Itachi couldn't help but look back and make sure the double colored man had left. Itachi slowly tried to pull himself up, pain shooting up his spin as he he forcefully pulls himself off the bed, he hated the sticky feeling between his legs as he dragged himself to the door, holding in painful moans and whimpers. He slowly crawled to the shower, turning the cold silver nob and stepping in. Hot water made him slide to the floor calmly lying down letting the water pour down on his body and face the stickiness slowly washing away with his sweat. His raven hair wetly plastered to his face and shoulders, his pale skin standing out from his hair. He finally urged himself to scrub himself down with soap before standing and pulling himself out of the shower and drying himself with a large surprisingly large, fluffy towel. Itachi warily opened the door before walking back to the bed, pulling off the disgusting white stained red blanket and lying back down, curling up as he feels hot tears fall across his cheeks. 'Why?' was all Itachi could think as pain continued to shoot up his spin with every tiny movement. Then the door slowly opened.

Zetsu walked in opening the door wide as he enters, holding a small needle, he grinned as he could visibly see the small ravens body suddenly shudder as he caught sight of the drug filled needle.

"W-what's that?" Itachi whimpers curling into his towel that he was wrapped in.

" Well lil Tachi-chan... It's time to prepare you for auction " Zetsu walks toward him, roughly grabbing Itachi's arm as he tried to run away, pinning it down and stabbing the needle into a vein causing Itachi to yelp and whimper. The multi colored man simply smirked and released the ravens arm, watching as Itachi's eyes slowly grow drowsy and close, his heart beat slowing as he drifts to unconiousness. Zetsu grins as he picks up itachis small body, letting the towel fall to the floor as he walks to his room lying Itachi on the bed and goes toward the closet planning to get Itachi bit...presentable.

Sorry for the bit short of the chapter... I wrote this on my iPod so I don't know exactly how short it is XD anyways this one of my first smutish fanfictions so please dont flame me!

Reviews are loved~~~^.^ :33


	2. Chapter 2

A Small Raven Chapter 2

Oh someone had asked how old Itachi was in this, he's about 16

The sound of yelling japanese numbers... Itachi could feel himself coming to, like the multi colored man, Zetsu had said, he was at an auction and he was the item being bided on. Itachis eyes opened ever so slightly just so he could see his surroundings, it smelled of liquor and beer. Itachi cringed slightly and just then he noticed that he was being held up tightly by a chain connected to a black leather collar around his neck, exposing his lower regains. The bids suddenly got more active as the people below saw that he was awake and they spotted his blackish red saddened eyes. Itachi couldn't help but let out a slight cough, the collar cutting off some of his air way. Itachi wished it was just a dream, a nightmare but of course it wasn't, something lifted his chin slightly to show his neck and the hair falling away from his face. Itachi could tell that the numbers were high, again Zetsu was right, the dirty minded people were biding high numbers for his body, he just wanted to go home...but that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Suddenly the biding stops and he was unhooked from the chain and carried away to the back of the building and set down on something soft, he simply leaned on the wall. Itachi just watched as a man with orange hair walked into the back, meeting up with the sale person, he pulled out his wallet grabbed his money, counting it and handing it to the other man. The orange haired man was most likely his buyer. After handing over he money the ginger walked toward the raven. He had many strange piercings on the skin that was showing, his eyes were the scariest part of him, they were a pale purple with somewhat layers of rings around the pupil.  
>"Tell me your name" He said. Not a request, An order.<br>"Itachi..." The raven mumbles quietly as the man cruelly grabs his chin to look into Itachi's eyes. Itachi's eyes widen, the man was truly scary.  
>" I'm Pein " The man glares slightly into Itachi's eyes "I'm now your owner, you will obey me, you will do what I want and only what I want...got it?" Pein hissed "Y-yes" Itachi yelped and tried to back up but just was pulled up by the black leather around his neck he was pulled to sore feet and the warm cloak that Pein was wearing was wrapped around his shivering body, he looked up at Pein, surprised.<br>" if you follow my rules I'll be as kind as I can, but if my rules are broken, I WILL punish you. " Pein says buttoning up the cloak, glancing up at the slightly relived raven.  
>" Now then I want to leave this horrid smelling place before I get sick " Pein says in a sigh as he picked up Itachi in strong arms. Itachi looked at Peins now bare arms now that he no longer had the cloak on, his arms were also covered in piercings. Pein carried Itachi outside to a black sports car, putting Itachi in the backseat and locking the door behind him and walking around the car and into the drivers seat. Itachi went to look out the window just to find out that the windows were tinted dark black so he couldn't see exactly were the car was going.<p>

After about an hour of driving was car was parked inside of a garage and Itachi was taken out, pulled into the house a bit roughly, Pein was on the phone, talking fast and in a whisper.  
>" sure...yea he's new...ffinee... Yea I'll bring him to you...gawd I just got him, your such a slave driver, Deidara..." he hangs up the cell with a loud slam. Pein grabs Itachi, taking him inside.<br>" I'll say this once, you'll be listening to my buddy, Deidara with no complaint, At All, got it?" Pein hisses into itachis ear, biting it lightly.  
>" Y-yes...what's he going to do to me...?"Itachi says hesitantly, not sure if he would be punished for asking.<br>" Let's just say your going to be making me money with your body..." Pein answers and making sure Itachi's collar was on good and dragged him into Peins room and walking to the closet and taking his cloak, pulling out some slightly over size cloths and turning Itachi to him.  
>" Arms up..." Pein ordered and pulled the dark navy blue shirt over Itachi's arms and pulling it down and then pulling some old small sweat pants out of the closet.<br>"You can put your arms down now and put these on" Pein says and gives the pants to Itachi and watches Itachi pull them on and stand there nervously.  
>" Come on " Pein says and pulls Itachi out the door, quickly checking his watch "shit...we're already late"<br>Itachi is suddenly thrown into the backseat of the car with a yelp, the raven looked up, confused about why the orange haired man was in such a hurry to get to...where ever he was taking him.

Soon they arrived at what looked like a bit of a popular hotel. Possibly a 3 or 4 star, Itachi was impressed, why was he being taken here? Pein walked him into the large opening into the lobby. Itachi walking slowly behind him, his small body trembling ever so slightly as he follows his new master. Standing on the other side of lobby was a blond haired man that looked about 18-19 or so, his hair was pulled back into a neat pony tail and and large peace of bangs still hung over one of his blue eyes, the man was wearing a simple black shirt and jeans. The blonde reminded the raven of a girl in his high school, Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at him just to be smacked in the back of the head causing him to yelp.  
>" be respectful, this is your master for the night lil Tachi-chan..." Pein lightly pushes Itachi to Deidara. Itachi looks up at Deidara, a strange shiver shooting up his spin and a creepy grin had appeared on the blonds face. Pein waves off at Deidara and walked away.<br>" I'll be back tomorrow " Pein said over his shoulder before walking out of the hotel, Itachi watching thought the glass doors as Pein got in his car and drove away.

Deidara then grabbed Itachi by the shoulder cruelly, dragging him to an elevator and roughly holding the raven to the wall as he pressed the button and the doors closed. Itachi yelps as Deidara grabs Itachi's ass lightly and laughs. Was he ever going to be able to go home? Itachi sighs quietly, his hands quivering and his body trembling.  
>" So you names Itachi...I'm sure Pein told you mine, right?" Deidara whispered in Itachi's ear, the question sounding more like a statement. Itachi was just about to repond when the doors opened and he was pulled forward. Deidara pulled Itachi roughly to a room labeled 203, quickly closing the door behind him and locking it.<br>" Pein wanted me to teach you the basics of being a slave... " Deidara mumbles and he slowly pushes Itachi backwards onto the large bed " it's a pain but I still get to have fun" A scary grin showed upon the blonds face. Slave? Itachi whimpers, not wanting to know what Deidara was going to do to him.  
>" First off...your job is to please...if you displease it loses money and you'll of corse be punished by Pein..." Deidara says as he pulls out a small bag, a jingle arising from it. Itachi gulped and stared at the bag, backing up to the headboard but was suddenly grabbed and pulled forward, his head shoved into the blankets as Deidara snarls quietly as he ties Itachi's arms and hands tightly behind his back as the sweat pants that he had borrowed were pulled away and thrown to the floor. Next Itachi was suddenly pushed onto his back and yelped as his member was lightly stroked, Deidara couldn't help but smirk as the ravens member quickly hardened, small moans and whimpers arising from Itachi. The raven could feel his release, but suddenly there was a small sound as deidara pulls somthing small from the bag, soon after Itachi whines as Deidara latches the contraction onto his member. A small piece of leather was wrapped around him , the strange adjustable ring and leash that lead to his collar which deidara messed with slightly before shoving a ball gag into his mouth, pinching the sides of his mouth painfully. Itachi couldn't help but let out a sad whimper as he was flipped back over onto his chest, the leash tightening, making the ring around his member tighten painfully. A muffle yelp of pain mumbled around the gag.<br>" a slight struggle and those little restraints of yours will tighten more, Itachi-chan...this is your lesson...don't struggle against clients, you will let them do what they want, when they want." Deidara says,leaning down to lick Itachi's neck before backing up slightly to look at the helpless looking raven.

Itachi helplessly looked behind him, trying hard not to pull on the leash as he watched Deidara lean over the edge of the bed,grabbing a tube of lube and turning back to the raven with a smirk. Itachi couldn't help but shudder as the blond stroked his bare ass, he was hot and in pain for his release. Deidara just laughed and poured the lubrication onto Itachi's red entrance, chuckling and the muffled moan as he stuck a finger inside of the raven. Itachi let out a whine and muffled complains that were simply punished by two more fingers abruptly shoved inside.  
>" Complaints are solved with punishments..." Deidara stated as he unzipped his pant to pull down his boxers slightly to show his erection, which was soon shoved inside Itachi's entrance cruelly. A muffled scream arissing from the raven as tears welled up. Itachi squirmed slightly the cock ring suddenly tightened again and sent out another painful muffled scream. The collar had also gotten tighter, cutting off his precious air making it hard to breath more and more with every thrust, making Itachi see stars. Deidara moaned as he finally cam inside of the raven before pulling out and biting Itachis neck and grabing on the leash and yanking on it hard,causing Itachi's air to be fully cut off and his member start to go numb before finally Deidara sighed and took off the ring and leash, loosening the collar. Itachi quickly gasped deeply, panting heavily as cum oozed from his entrance down his thighs. He had been claimed, beaten and used...and that's exactly what Deidara wanted as he grabbed Itachis member before he could cum and leaned down till his face was a few inches from itachis before whispering in a low voise.<br>" I'll let you cum...but you have to beg me..." Itachi was helpless as the gag was removed. He craved to release, no. He needed to.  
>"please...please...D-deidara-sama...please let me..." as reward he felt the blondes fingers release his member and the hot sticky cum shoot onto his chest. Deidara sighed and untied itachis arms and hands. Deidara lied down and drifted to sleep,leaving Itachi to retreat to the shower.<p>

Once out of the shower Itachi looked at Deidaras sleeping form and quietly put on his cloths, just then he spotted something shiny and walked to it, it was a key. Itachi picked it up and smiled and stalked over to the door unlocking it slyly and running out of the hotel with a slight wobble of pain, but still glad to get away...

Thanks for reading hoped you enjoyed the second chapter! I made it longer then the last one that's for sure :3

Reviews Are Loved! 3 


End file.
